Leave it!
by Wink-chan
Summary: Jika ada yang berbisik dibelakangmu, tolong jangan kau dengar. Saat kau tahu itu tak nyata, jangan kau lihat. Cukup kau biarkan dan tinggalkan.
1. Prologue

**Leave It!**

Jika ada yang berbisik dibelakangmu, tolong jangan kau dengar. Saat kau tahu itu tak nyata, jangan kau lihat. Cukup kau biarkan dan tinggalkan.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara lembut itu keluar dari seorang pria paruh baya. Ia menampakan raut wajah khawatir sejak mendung tadi.

"Suara-suara itu masih terdengar." Gadis dengan manik emerarld itu memandang daun-daun yang terkena rintikan hujan. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat hujan itu terlihat mulai reda, tapi kembali termenung saat hujan itu kembali deras. "Aku benci hujan."

"Seorang gadis cantik memandangiku dari pohon tua itu. Itu membuatku takut." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Jangan kau hiraukan!" Perintah pria paruh baya itu. Raut wajah khawatirnya terlihat semakin jelas. Dia lalu menutup jendela kaca itu dengan tirai.

BRAK

"Dia tepat berada didepanku sekarang!" Teriak gadis itu. Ia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

BRAK

PRANG

Pria itu mengayunkan sebuah tongkat secara asal. Beberapa barang terlihat berjatuhan setelah mendapat pukulan asal dari pria itu. "Siapapun kau! Jangan ganggu putriku! Pergi!"

Sang Gadis masih saja meringkuk dipojok ruangan sambil menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat dan keringat mengucur keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tak melihat apapun! Aku tak melihat apapun." Teriak gadis itu masih dalam posisinya.

BRUK! PRANG!

Pria paruh baya itu terpental jauh dan tubuhnya menabrak tembok. Seketika teriakan keras muncul dari pria itu. Tubuhnya lalu terjatuh kelantai dengan keras.

"Berhenti! Kumohon berhenti!" Teriak gadis berambut merah muda itu saat membuka matanya. "Apa maumu?"

"Kenapa harus tubuhku?!" Seperti orang gila, ia berbicara sendiri.

PRANG

Seluruh kaca diruang tamu itu pecah. Diikuti teriakan gadis itu.

Gadis cantik yang tadi ia lihat berubah menjadi gadis menyeramkan dengan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Salah satu bola matanya terbalik dan sudut bibirnya sobek. Dileher dan perutnya terdapat luka bekas benda tajam yang telah membusuk.

"Jadi ini wujud aslimu?!" Teriak gadis merah muda itu.

Hawa dingin semakin terasa menusuk tulang berkat hujan disore itu. Hening, tapi tidak untuk gadis itu. Rintik hujan masuk melalui kaca jendela yang telah pecah. Meskipun masih dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

 **-Prologue Fin**


	2. A Strange Girl

**Leave It!**

Jika ada yang berbisik dibelakangmu, tolong jangan kau dengar. Saat kau tahu itu tak nyata, jangan kau lihat. Cukup kau biarkan dan tinggalkan.

.

.

A Strange Girl

.

.

Aku seseorang yang dapat mendengar sesuatu yang tak bisa kalian dengar. Aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa kalian lihat. Kebanyakan orang mengira aku gila karena itu.

Kalian mungkin tak percaya akan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi aku lebih tak percaya pada diriku bahwa aku dapat melihat hal seperti itu.

Mereka menjauhiku, mereka mengucilkanku, bahkan membullyku karena kelebihan yang tak kuinginkan.

Apakah kalian tahu? Aku juga ingin hidup normal.

"Sakura."

Panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang kedalam rumah.

"Maaf, bu. Aku melamun." Sadar dari lamunanku, aku segera membantu kedua orang tuaku memindahkan barang-barang masuk kedalam rumah.

Setelah terjadinya insiden itu, Kami memilih untuk pindah rumah, jauh meninggalkan Suna dan pergi ke Konoha. Sesuai permintaanku. Sebuah rumah yang berukuran sedang dengan gaya minimalis dan halaman yang luas.

Aku memilih rumah berukuran sedang bukan karena keinginanku, tapi karena kondisiku. Karena kupikir semakin banyak ruangan, biasanya semakin banyak 'penghuni'nya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu disini?"

Aku menatap ayahku sebentar saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Terlihat lebih baik dari kelihatannya."

"Tapi ada seorang pria yang tengah memandangi kita dari rumah sebelah." Lanjutku. Aku menunduk dan membenarkan topiku agar tak berpandangan dengan 'pria' itu.

"Pria? Kudengar seorang pria muda, anak pemilik rumah itu meninggal tahun lalu." Imbuh ibuku saat mendengar percakapan kami.

"Bilang padaku jika dia menggangumu."

Aku mengangguk. Dari pada harus memikirkan itu aku lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya tak pernah ada.

"Kau tak perlu ikut membantu, besok hari pertamamu sekolah jadi jangan sampai terlalu kelelahan." Ujar ibuku.

Aku mengangguk lagi. Memilih duduk disofa dengan nyaman dan memejamkan mataku menuju dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali ku coba melangkahkan kaki, tapi masih saja terasa sulit. Sebuah pintu kayu dengan warna cokelat muda masih tertutup didepanku. Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

Kudengar ayah melangkah mendekat kearahku dan berkata "Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?"

Aku berbalik memandangi tubuh tegap ayahku, wajah yang biasa terlihat lembut kini kembali menampakan kekhawatiran. Aku menggenggam tangannya seraya meyakinkannya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Mengurung diriku didalam rumah tak akan membuatku terhidar dari mereka."

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah." Ia membenarkan topiku agar lebih menunduk. "Tetap jaga pandanganmu."

Aku kembali berbalik menghadap pintu lagi. Perlahan-lahan kugapai daun pintu itu dan menariknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Gumamku.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, ini Haruno Sakura."

Aku membungkukan badanku saat salah seorang guru berambut perak memperkenalkanku didepan siswa-siswa yang ada di kelas itu.

"Sensei, Kenapa dia memakai topi? Bukankah itu dilarang?"

Aku membenarkan topiku lagi dan semakin menundukan kepalaku. Aku tak berani melihat siapa pria yang memberi pertanyaan itu, bahkan untuk memandang wajah 'calon teman-teman'ku pun aku enggan.

"Mungkin dia botak." Celetuk seorang pria yang duduk dibarisan paling depan.

Sontak seluruh siswa didalam kelas itu tertawa.

"Haruno-san memakai topi karena ada alasan pribadi." Guru berambut perak yang berada disampingku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Haruno-san, kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong itu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada dibarisan belakang.

Aku mengangguk. Berjalan menghamipi bangku itu.

DEG

Aku berhenti tepat disamping bangku itu. Aku terdiam cukup lama.

Masalahnya adalah, seorang pria tengah berdiri tepat disamping bangku yang akan kutempati. Bukan pria biasa, tapi pria dengan pakaian berwarna putih dan celana hitam dengan kaki yang tak menyentuh lantai.

"Haruno-san? Bisakah kau duduk? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

"Tenang. Tenang... Kau tak memandang matanya, Sakura." Gumamku.

"Haruno-san?"

GREB

"Aaaaaaa!" Teriakku saat kurasakan sesuatu menarik tanganku.

Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya, tapi sulit. "Tolong lepas... Tolong..." Rintihku lagi.

"Haruno Sakura!" Teriak seseorang padaku.

Aku terdiam mendengar teriakan itu. Kulihat tanganku yang dipegang seseorang. "Bu-bukan hantu. Syukurlah." Gumamku.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu?"

"Kau lihat? Dia benar-benar aneh!"

"Ini hari pertamanya tapi sudah membuat keributan."

Kudengar mereka berbisik tentangku. Tapi tak kuhiraukan. Aku duduk dikursi tadi.

"Apa kau bisa melihatku?" Bisik 'pria' itu.

"Se-sensei." Aku mengangkat tangan kananku. "Izin ke toilet."

Aku pergi meninggalkan kelas itu tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun dari guru perak aneh itu.

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelas itu. Aku takut 'pria' itu mengikutiku. Dan sekarang aku baru sadar bahwa, aku tak mengetahui letak toiletnya!

Aku harus bertanya pada siapa? Koridor terlihat sepi karena sekarang jam pelajaran masih berlangsung.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Gadis langsing dengan rambut panjang dan bandana putih terang diatasnya itu terlihat tengah mengamati ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu arah ke toilet?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Dia kemudian berbalik. Menampakan tubuh bagian depannya yang penuh darah.

Darah? Jangan bilang kalau dia... "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat itu. "Bodohnya aku tak menyadarinya!" Rutukku pada diriku sendiri disela-sela pelarianku. "Untung tak melihat wajahnya."

Aku tak perduli pada kakiku yang mulai nyeri. Bahkan aku tak perduli seberapa banyak 'orang' yang kutembus. Bisa gawat kalau dia mengetahui tentangku. Semoga aku tak bertemu dengan 'gadis' itu lagi.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat kurasakan cukup jauh dari 'gadis' itu. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan perutku mual, ditambah lagi mengingat seberapa banyak darah ditubuh 'gadis' itu.

BUK

Kurasakan sesuatu menepuk pundakku, "Sekarang apa lagi, Ya Tuhan." Gerutuku.

Perlahan-lahan aku menengok kebelakang dengan harapan itu bukan 'gadis' yang kutemui diperpustakaan tadi.

"Hah..." Aku menghela nafas lega saat mengetahuinya.

Ia seorang gadis, tapi untungnya bukan gadis yang aku temui diperpustakaan tadi.

"Ha-haruno-san..." Panggil gadis itu padaku.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyaku sambil menundukan kepalaku lagi. Aku tak berniat melihat wajahnya. Yang aku tahu dia memiliki rambut biru tua panjang dengan kulit yang putih.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata, teman sekelasmu."

"Mau apa kau?"

"Be-begini..." Ia menunjukkan topi yang tadi ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Topiku." Aku langsung merebut topi hitamku darinya, dengan tergesa-gesa aku segera memakainya kembali dikepalaku.

"Tadi terjatuh saat kau berlari. Jadi aku memungutnya." Ujarnya, "Aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi, karena kupikir kau tak tahu arah ke toilet, jadi aku menyusulmu."

"Ah ano... Haruno-san, ternyata kau tidak botak ya?" Candanya.

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

"Itu bukan rambut palsu kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ya bukanlah. Nih coba tarik." Aku menjulurkan beberapa helai rambutku padanya. Kulihat dia hendak meraihnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Aaaww!" Teriakku saat kurasakan ia menarik rambutku dengan keras. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya ada yang tercabut dari kulit kepalaku.

"Ma-maaf, Haruno-san."

Aku pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menghiraukan permintamaafannya.

Kesal?

Tentu saja. Aku memberikannya bukan untuk merusak rambutku tapi untuk sekedar memastikannya.

Gadis Hyuga itu masih saja mengikutiku sambil mengatakan maaf dan itu benar-benar membuatku risih.

TAP

Aku menghentikan langkahku, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan maaf?" Aku merasakan atmosfer dingin memenuhi tempat ini, bahkan rasanya seolah-olah bulu kudukku ikut berdiri.

"Ha-haruno-san..."

"Ayo kembali kekelas." Aku menarik tangannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Me-memangnya ada apa? Bu-bukankah kita aka pergi ke toilet?"

"Sudah kubilang, kembali kekelas!" Bentakku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC**


End file.
